Fly With Me
by Super Reader
Summary: She could hear them talking about her. Just because she had lost her powers didn't mean she had lost her ability to eavesdrop. Oneshot.


AN: Hi everyone! This is my first Teen Titans story so I hope it's not too bad.

Dedication: This is a present for my good friends, Kirsty and Meg. Merry Christmas you guys:)

* * *

**Fly With Me**

She could hear them talking about her. She may have lost her powers but she hadn't lost her ability to eavesdrop. She didn't naturally sink so low as to listen at keyholes, but after the first time she had to know what the others really thought about this whole problem.

The first time had been quite an accident. They had been talking in the kitchen area and she had gone to make tea. It wasn't her fault that her boots didn't make any noise. So the others never heard her come and they continued discussing her problem like it was their own. She had been shocked to say the least. It had never occurred to her that they would discuss her. But they did. And it didn't take long for her to stoop to such lows as to pressing her ear to the keyholes of the doors when they all holed up in one room.

She mentally berated herself every time it happened but didn't stop nonetheless. Then it happened. She was found out. It was a normal time. They were arguing over what to do with her. With no powers she wasn't any help to the team.

"What are we going to do about… you-know-who?" Cyborg asked, looking uncomfortable. Everyone in the room looked uneasy, as if this subject was broached many times and they had never reached an answer.

"Well what's wrong with my idea?" Beast Boy asked, sounding tired of the whole thing.

"We are not going to drop her in a vat of toxic waste to give her new powers," Robin snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. Being the leader was most likely stressful in times like these, but she didn't sympathize in the least.

"Well what else can we do? With no powers she's more a burden than a help, as much as I hate to say it," Cyborg said sounding sad.

"Why can't she stay and help with other things? I mean, we're not just going to throw her out, are we?" The other female Titan asked, sounding as if this point had been made many times. "She's our friend."

"We know, but we do have to figure out what she can do to help. I don't think she'll feel comfortable sitting around while we're out fighting Slade or something," Robin remarked. At the other side of the door, she leaned on the door, ear to the keyhole. This was the farthest they'd ever talked about what to do with her.

"She could clean!" Beast Boy said, sounding triumphant. Glares must have been turned on him, as he piped up a moment later, "Or not."

She sighed in relief. Going from hero to housekeeper did not sound very desirable.

"Well we could always…" Cyborg started before being interrupted by the bright red flashing of the alarm system.

"Titans GO!" The leader started, before wrenching the door open. She hadn't gotten away fast enough. She tumbled forward, landing on hands and knees in front of her friends.

"Raven?" Starfire inquired looking confused.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Robin asked incredulously, more surprised than anything else, before what she must have heard crossed his mind. His horrified expression mirrored the others as Raven sprang to her feet and ran from the room, cloak billowing behind her. The slamming of a door was heard.

The other Titans looked at each other before running off to fight Jump City's current problem. They'd talk to Raven later. Only one member looked back and his expression was one of sorrow and guilt.

* * *

Raven curled up on her bed. How could she have been so stupid as to let herself let caught? It was bad enough that she did eavesdrop occasionally, but for her friends to find out. The shame was overwhelming her. She was Raven! Daughter of Trigon and Arella and princess of Azarath. Now the others probably hated her. 

"_Raven, come on. They don't hate you. You're just an emotional wreck right now." _

_"Be quiet, Intelligence! Raven has every right to feel sorry for herself. She doesn't have her powers does she?" _

_"That's not really helping, is it Pity?"_

Raven listened to her emotions quarrel. Somehow it seemed soothing, comforting really. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and closed her eyes and wished she could just lift off the roof and fly away all her problems.

The Azarathian didn't leave her room at all in the next week. Well, the others never saw her anyway. Sometimes Starfire would try and hear what she was doing and Beast Boy would try and be a fly on the wall. Both reported that Raven was repeating her mantra over and over again trying to find her powers. It never worked.

* * *

The whole team was quieter and solemn. It was strange. Raven was hardly ever around, but when she had problems it affected the whole team. The villains had also realized that the dark sorceress wasn't around and took full advantage of it. The constant villain activity drained the young superheroes to the point where Starfire moped around, Robin no longer insisted on daily training and Beast Boy fell asleep wherever he was. Cyborg faired the best. But he was a half robot; he didn't need that kind of sleep. 

It was a week since Raven had holed up in her room when the first Titan snapped.

"That's it!" Robin shouted, after Starfire listlessly walked into the room. Everyone turned to him.

"Raven can't try and cope with this alone. We're her friends. We should try and help her." With that the masked leader left the room in a twirl of a cape. The others looked at each other in surprise. One of them frowned, sat down on the couch and proceeded to think of a plan.

* * *

A day after Robin had made that outburst in the living room; Raven was still trying desperately to find a way to get her powers back. Her emotions were no help whatsoever. They just talked knowingly to each other, and insisted that her powers would return when she least expected it, and when she wasn't trying to get them back. Well, her emotions were first and foremost her, so what did they know? 

Over the past week she knew that Starfire and Beast Boy tried to figure out what she was doing, and she let them find out. She owed her friends that much. They seemed genuinely worried.

Currently they were all trying to get her out of her room and do things. Robin had asked her to train with him.

"Even if you don't have your powers, you could always learn martial arts. I don't have powers, but I can fight a villain just fine."

She had shook her head and explained that it wasn't just fighting, the powers were part of her. They were who she was. The leader nodded as if he understood and had left.

Cyborg had come next. "Hey Raven! Want to help me with the T-Car?" He had asked through her door. She had declined, saying that she needed to figure what was wrong with her powers. Cyborg had left, slightly put out, but he understood nonetheless.

Of course then Starfire had come, begging her to come out and do 'the hair and makeup' with her. Raven didn't even answer and in time Starfire left. Those three had never come again, even if it had only been one day.

Beast Boy was another matter. He was the kind who wouldn't take silence for an answer, and would continue knocking on your door until you opened it. And he did. After an hour of constant knocking, and Raven's face had acquired a constant twitch, the dark girl slammed a hand down on the button opening her door.

Beast Boy's hand was raised to knock again but when she opened the door he jerked it back and put on a huge smile.

"Hey Raven!" He said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Raven asked, sounding annoyed. "I'm trying to work on my problem."

Beast Boy's smile left and he assumed a serious expression. "I know, but lately I've been thinking about your problem and my theory is that you need to forget your problem and just live a bit."

Raven's jaw dropped but before she could start yelling at the changeling, he hurried on.

"I mean, you should try doing other things and not even thinking about your powers. It might be that they got tired," Beast Boy said carefully.

Raven sighed as if willing herself patience. "How do I do that? My whole life is about my powers," she asked testily.

"Come with me," Beast Boy said, ignoring her question and gesturing down the hallway.

"Why?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

"Please, I have an idea. I don't know if it'll help but it can't hurt," Beast Boy asked, looking uncharacteristically serious. Raven's eyes narrowed.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" She asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said, a small grin finding its way on his face. Raven dropped her arms to her sides, sighed and nodded.

"Fine," she said.

Beast Boy beamed and started down the hallway. Raven thought a minute before following the boy. She could have fled into her room, but there was no doubt that the green teenager would proceed to pound her door until she went mad. So she followed him.

* * *

"Well?" Beast Boy asked, beaming more. 

"The roof?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at her old meditation spot.

"Yeah, but that's not what I wanted to show you," The changeling said seriously. In the blink of an eye, Beast Boy turned into an ancient pterodactyl. Motioning with his large head, he made it obvious that he wanted her to climb on his back.

Raven's eyes widened.

"No. Way," she said, shaking her head forcefully. The pterodactyl rolled its eyes and in a swift movement grabbed her cape and tossed her on his back.

"Beast Boy, you let me off this second or I'll…" Raven wasn't able to finish her threat, as the green dinosaur kicked off into the air.

Raven's words were sucked away with the wind as they lifted higher and higher in the air. And with her words, her anger at Beast Boy also dissipated. She closed her eyes, loving the way the wind played with her hair, whipping it around. She hadn't flown since before her powers had disappeared. It felt so good, so right, even if it wasn't her who was doing the flying.

Beast Boy's large pterodactyl head turned to her, and his eyes questioned her. In a moment of slight insanity and uncharacteristic emotion, Raven let her arms encircle the giant flyer's neck.

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging the creature tightly.

Beast Boy's beak broke into a smile and he cawed happily. Raven felt something warm spread through her body, but didn't give it a second thought. The purple girl, clinging to the back of a green pterodactyl flew around in the sky, the purple girl looking happier than she had in a long time.

And, unknown to both, in the giant T, a plate that the masked leader had just deposited his dinner on, shattered after being encircled by black energy.

THE END

* * *

AN: Ok, well I hope you guys enjoyed my first Teen Titans oneshot. Review if you want. Though as a Christmas present it would be nice. ;) 

Oh and this is probably the only BB/Rae story or oneshot I'll ever write, but you never know.


End file.
